Xekokia
by Gabby Dragon
Summary: It's kind of a sequel to Him by Alex White. Hope ya like it. Don't read if you don't like a lot of ocs.
1. Xekokia's Gift

Xekokia  
Chapter 1  
  
Xekokia's Gift  
  
"Mom! Please, you're embarrassing me!" Xekokia a simple thirteen year old said as her now single mother told her teacher about her sudden outbursts of anger. Xekokia would always ask her mother why she had these outbursts but her mother would only reply,  
  
"You're a very special girl, I just hope you'll realize it soon enough." This always threw Xekokia's brain into a scramble of possibilities but she always turned out empty handed.  
  
"It's okay to be freaked out honey. I know it's hard to move like this but you are just going to have to except it."  
  
"Fine." Xekokia managed to mumble as she walked into her new classroom, in her new school, in her new town.  
  
"I hate this!" She thought, "I'd rather have my eyeballs chewed out!"  
  
"Kon'nichi'wa class!" the teacher said as xekokia's mom left.  
  
"Kon'nichi'wa Ms. Kaci!" the class chorused.  
  
"Okay, today class we have a new student, I would like to welcome Xekokia, Please stand Xekokia." Xekokia stood as she was told and got a glimpse of all her classmates as they in turn stood up and said their names just before sitting down again.  
  
"I wish they would just leave me alone and start this stupid class..." Xekokia mumbled to herself as she finally sat down to hear the girls in back of her start laughing. She turned around to she they were laughing at her.  
  
"What are you sorry bunch laughing at!" Xekokia yelled.  
  
"Well just look at you! You urchin! Where do you live? Under a rock?" The blonde headed one said this and seemed to be the leader of the group of girls because all the other girls started laughing even more. A tremendous growl came from Xekokia's throat at this ceaseless laughing. Finally the other girls stopped laughing and sat there wide-eyed and mouths flopping open.  
  
"That is quite enough Xekokia! I think you need to pay the principle a visit." Ms. Kaci said this then immediately resumed class as Xekokia started to leave.  
  
"Umm...what way is the principle's office?"  
  
"Go out my door and turn right, it will be the third room on the left." Xekokia thanked Ms. Kaci and took one last look around the classroom to see the blonde headed girl staring at her, her eyes mocking every movement Xekokia made. Xekokia gave the girl one last glare and left the room turning to the left out of curiosity. She was going down the lonely hall when she ran into a tall women with a lean figure and deep green eyes.  
  
"Excuse me young lady, where are you going looking down at your feet like that?"  
  
"Well, I...You see...I got sent to the principles office and I guess I am lost."  
  
"I guess this is your lucky day, I'm Mrs. Kuztica the principle of this school. Just follow me." Xekokia followed like and obedient puppy following its mother.  
  
"Were we are, please, have a seat."  
  
"Umm, thank you."  
  
"So what is a polite little girl like you doing getting sent to the principle's office?"  
  
"I got sent here from Ms. Kaci's class because I yelled at this one girl in my class."  
  
"Hmm...let's take a look at your permanent records shall we? Hmm...Uhuh...well it says here that you have some anger issues, I'll let this time slide but if it happens again expulsion would be the only answer, and some anger management classes too of course."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Xekokia mumbled because she knew that they would call her mom and she would have another lecture about her anger.  
  
"That is all, you may go back to class." Xekokia walked back to the classroom, opening the door to starring eyes.  
  
"I'm glad to see you could join us Xekokia, I think you owe Kisha an apology." When Ms. Kaci said this Xekokia once again burned with hatred, but she knew she had to keep it under control this time.  
  
"Sorry Kisha." Xekokia mumbled.  
  
"Huh? I didn't hear you garbage, speak louder." Kisha said in her stupid girly voice.  
  
"I said I'm sorry! When will you quit!" Kisha leaned over and whispered in Xekokia's ear,  
  
"Never."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"See you tomorrow class!" Ms. Kaci yelled as everyone ran out the door to go home. Xekokia was heading on her way out when out of nowhere someone spun her around and punched her square in the face. At first she was pretty dazed and confused, but then that one word popped into her head "never". Xekokia just couldn't keep it all in any more. Suddenly she yelled and screamed like she never had before. To everyone's surprise long, shiny, metal, sharp things started coming out of her fingers. One for each finger coming out were her nails should've been. She stood there heaving when all the sudden everyone gasped because little ears popped up at the top of her head. Xekokia flexed her claws enjoying the tingling feeling they made. She looked up into the frightened face of Kisha who had taken the liberty to punch her and humiliate her. Xekokia smiled an evil grin exposing her razor sharp fangs.  
  
"Oh my God!" Kisha whispered to herself.  
  
"Oh? Don't you wanna play with me?" Xekokia asked this right before she took after Kisha at top speed. Everyone screamed when Xekokia pinned her down and raised one hand in the air, sharp claws pointed at Kisha's chest.  
  
"I...I...I'm sorry!" Kisha managed to stutter. Kisha burst into tears knowing that her fate was in Xekokia's claws.  
  
"Oh jeeze! What am I doing?" Xekokia asked herself as she let go of Kisha and flopped on to the floor and sat starring at the deadly tools on her hands.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Xekokia managed to say after a long period of silence. She got up and ran out the doors at tiger speed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~I'm new at this writing stuff so please bare with me. ^_^ It gets better further along the way though. Thanks for the reviews and a special thanks to my friend Tasha Whitten who got me into writing fics and reading them. 


	2. Figuring Out

Chapter 2  
Figuring Out  
"Oh my God! What happened Xekokia?!" Her Mom said this as Xekokia walked in the door with a hat hiding her ears and hiding her hands behind her back.  
"Nothing mom, I'm fine." Xekokia said trying to hide her frustration.  
"Your hair, it's orange."  
"Yeah,so!"  
"Take that hat off right now Xekokia, you're hiding something from me!"  
"Just leave me alone!" Xekokia yelled this as she ran to her room.  
"Don't run from me!" Lotus, Xekokia's mom, yelled as she too took off for Xekokia's room.  
"Let me in honey, it can't be that bad."  
"Tell me mom, is this why Dad left us!" Xekokia said this as she opened the door to show her mom her demon features.  
"Umm...yeah." Lotus said softly.  
"I'm sorry, it's my fault you're like this. See, I'm part demon too, but I learned how to control it. I meet your father and we had you, but we didn't think you would have demon blood in you."  
"Well it looks like I do have it in me!" Xekokia yelled in frustration.  
"Please don't yell. It just makes matters worse."  
"I'm sorry mom. It's just...I'm so angry yet so confused at the same time; what am I to do?"  
"I'll help you get used to your abilities and we'll train and everything. Hold on I have a phone call,...Yeah...oh hi!.........sure no problem...see ya tomorrow. That was one of my friends, said that there's trouble in the demon world. This could be your chance for training."  
"Whoa, wait a second, did you just say demon world?"  
"Yes that is where I originally came from, it's my native land."  
"Awesome, so when do we start?"  
"Well, rules first. First and foremost you are not allowed to call me mom anymore and I can't call you Xekokia anymore. There are demon spies and such, you get my drift."  
"Yeah. So what are our new names now?"  
"You can call me Kitsune and I will call you Tora Yasha."  
"Those are kinda odd names."  
"Mine means fox demon and yours means tiger demon."  
"I was wondering what you turn into."  
"Would you like a demonstration?"  
"Would I? Sure!" Lotus took a fighting pose and to Xekokia it looked like she was concentrating real hard. Then Poof!, she had pointy ears at the top of her head and magenta colored hair.  
"Whoa! Neat! I thought I was the only one!"  
"Okay, now I'm gonna explain to you what our business is in the demon world."  
"Alright, tell me."  
"My friend told me that the dark demon lord is acting up again and is now after the guardian Dragon and the five jewels that go with it."  
"Umm...okay..."  
"They all must be put in good hands at all costs because if the jewels are all found and put into the proper holes in the dragon...we are either all doomed or all saved depending on whose hands they land in."  
"Sounds pretty awful. So all I have to do is find this dragon thingy and all the jewels and we're okay?"  
"It's way more difficult then that Xekokia. I will have to personally train you most the way."  
"Well, it doesn't sound that difficult to me..."  
"Okay, tomorrow we leave at dawn, so start packing some things."  
"Like what? Spare underwear?" Xekokia asked sarcastically.  
"No. More like first aid, possibly another set of clothes."  
"Okay, wait a tick. So you're saying I might have to wear the same outfit this whole trip?!"  
"Sure."  
"Oh gee thanks."  
"You're welcome." sigh finally another chapter done! I hope it's okay so far. Like I said in the last chapter it gets much better along the way so please keep reading when I finally get more posted.  
Peace Out!  
Gabriel Dragon P.S. I luv Hiei. I claim him as mine! 


	3. Departing the Human World

Chapter 3  
Departing the Human World  
"Here we are Tora Yasha, the portal to the demon world."  
"Huh? I don't see anything but these two trees."  
"Well duh, you can't see the portal in your human form. You'll have to change into your demon form like so." Kitsune said this as she concentrated real hard and after some blinding light she was in her demon form.  
"So that's all I have to do?"  
"Yep." Tora Yasha thought as hard as she could but all she got was one ear to pop up.  
"Oh dear..."  
"What do I do now!?"  
"Think harder. Really want to change into your demon form."  
"Okay..." Tora Yasha tried again. She ended up trying so hard that her face almost turned purple.  
"POOF!"  
"There! You finally got it!"  
"Ugghh..."  
"Well that's what you get for not breathing."  
"Wait! What do I do! Do I just walk through?"  
"You see the portal right?"  
"Yeah, I see it."  
"So yes, you do just walk through."  
"Alright." After Tora Yasha said that they both passed through the portal to find themselves in a whole other world.  
"Whoa...I'm actually in the demon world."  
"Yup, here we are. Let's start training."  
"Now? Already?"  
"The sooner the better."  
"Sigh"  
"Okay then, let's make camp over there in the forest."  
"Oh man! You're telling me that next to wearing the same clothes everyday we have to camp every night?!"  
"Yup." After Kitsune said this a long growl could be heard issuing from Tora Yasha's throat.  
"Keep your anger under control or you'll give us away to yokai."  
"Huh?"  
"Other demons, but they are of the evil and vile sort."  
"Oh great..."  
"Alright, camp is set should we start training?"  
"I suppose so."  
"Okay, ready? Come catch me!" Kitsune yelled this as she ran off into the forest, dodging trees and loose limbs.  
"But...alright then, I'm a demon now. I should be able to catch her." Tora Yasha thought this as she took off after her mom.  
"Jeeze, I wonder where she's at?" Tora Yasha said this to herself as she stopped to take a breather.  
"She must be around here, I can smell her but I can also smell something else." Just as she said that something moved up in the trees.  
"Kitsune is that you?" No answer.  
"Come...Ahhhhh!" Tora Yasha yelled as what seemed like a giant, weighted, feather fell on her.  
"Oh my God! Who the hell are you?!" Tora Yasha screamed as she finally got out from under the thing.  
"Whoa, where am I? I was up in the tree, but then something came after me..."  
"Ohh...are you hurt?"  
"I don't think so...wait a second, you're new around here aren't you?"  
"Yeah, just call me Tora Yasha. How did you know anyway?"  
"Never mind that. I'm Beatorsa."  
"Who was chasing you any way?"  
"One of Rakegi's demons, why?"  
"Just wondering...who is this Rakegi guy anyway?"  
"He's the dark demon lord, he's taken over the demon world ever since my father died."  
"Father? Died?"  
"Never mind."  
"Well anyway my mom was talking about this dark demon lord dude."  
"Mom?"  
"Oh, sorry, which reminds me I need to go find my friend. So see ya!"  
"Wait! Could I come with?"  
"Umm...well...sure, just don't fall or get attacked or anything okay?"  
"Whatever."  
"Hold on..." Tora Yasha said while sniffing the air.  
"sniff sniff......she went this way!" Tora Yasha took up a run while Beatorsa took to the sky.   
"I wonder if Tora Yasha got lost?" Kitsune thought as she leaned against a tree picking at flowers.  
"Hold on...whoever is there come out and fight!"  
"So the great Kitsune is back? I'm gonna finish you off like I should've the last time we meet!" the unknown voice said as it dropped down from the canopy. Another chapter successfully completed! I'd really like to thank my friend Tasha for up dating for me because I can't get on fanfic from my home com. Oh well, more is on the way hopefully soon! 


	4. Battles

Chapter 4  
  
Battles  
  
"Rakegi, I knew I smelled scum!"  
"Well aren't we feisty?"  
"Just shut your yap and fight me!"   
"Man! She's gotta be around here somewhere!"  
"I don't see anyone else but you from above." Beatorsa said this while folding in his massive wings.  
"I could've sworn that she was around here somewhere..."  
"Well she isn't whoever it is."  
"Wait! sniff sniff I can smell something else too, and it doesn't smell good."   
"I see you've lost your touch." Rakegi said this as he landed from leaping up in the air to slice Kitsune's cheek.  
"Not bad for a piece of garbage, but I fear you're wrong about me losing my touch." Kitsune said this while pointing to Rakegi's cheek where there two was a gash upon it but much longer and deeper than Kitsune's.  
"We'll just have to see about that!" Rakegi said this as the two engaged in battle.   
"Sniff keep your guard up, I smell something evil."  
"I'll fly up and see if there's anything."  
"No, stay down. They're here."  
"Who's here?" As Beatorsa said this two demons could be heard running straight in their direction.  
"Stand your ground. We'll fight, I need the training anyway." They both struck a fighting pose ready to do battle.   
"Hah! Looks like having a child has made you weak and brittle. Slow as a snail too! Ahahahaha!" Rakegi said this while breathing heavily and clutching his sword in a fighter's pose.  
"Maybe. But at least I have enough sense to keep my guard up!" As she said this she charged at Rakegi head on pulling the little staff off of her necklace and enlarging it to its normal size.  
"HURRICANE BLAST!" Kitsune yelled this as a blue-gray light came from her staff to hit Rakegi full force.  
"We'll meet again fox!" Rakegi said this as he vanished just before the light could hit him.  
"Damn it! He is such a coward!"   
"Lookey here brother, looks like we've found ourselves some dinner." One of the demons said this as they both closed in on Tora Yasha and Beatorsa.  
"Let's go!" Beatorsa flew at the demon closest to him and head butted him right in the stomach.  
"Right! Ummmm......" As Tora Yasha sat pondering what to do, the second demon came hurling right at her.  
"Ahhhhh!" Right then Tora Yasha put her hands in front of her for the impact. Instead a bright light burst forward through her claws and sent the demon straight into a tree.  
"Whoa! Did I just do that?!"  
"Yup, I could tell you had some spirit powers...guess I'll finish them off."  
"Huh? Wait!"  
"SPIRIT CANONBALL!" As Beatorsa yelled this a huge blue ball formed at his hand. It grew until it finally flew from him at speeds unimaginable. It flew right at the two demons and blew them up into several large chunks of carrion.  
"Hello. What's this?" Tora Yasha went over to were the dead laid and picked up an orange jewel.  
"If I'm correct that is one of the five jewels that go to the Guardian Dragon."  
"Wow! Wait a sec, you seem to know an awful lot about these jewels and plus you said when we first meet that Rakegi rules because he killed your father. So that means......"  
"You found me out." As he said this markings began to show up on his face and wrists.  
"Whoa!"  
"Yeah. The truth is, is that I'm the prince of the East."  
"Why not lord?"  
"Well I gotta find a mate first." After he said this they both blushed.  
"Lord of the East huh? Now that I think of it......he is kinda cute......" Tora Yasha thought about this but then shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Um...yeah,fine. We still need to find my friend but it's getting late so how about we camp?"  
"Sure." Beatorsa said in a too much of an enthusiastic voice for Tora Yasha to handle.  
"You stay at least twenty feet away from me though."  
"Whatever..."   
"Damn, I never thought I'd say this but I think I'm lost." Kitsune said this to herself as she trudged through the forest.  
"Guess I better camp." Yeah!!!! New chapter!!! Sorry it's taking so long. It's already almost all written in a notebook, it's just getting it up on fanfic that's taking me so long. In my book I'm on chapter 9 so stay tuned for more updates!!!  
Gabriel Dragon 


	5. Found Again

Chapter 5  
Found Again  
"Come on sleepyhead! Get up!" Beatorsa said this to Tora Yasha as he kept trying to wake her up.  
"Ugh...what time is it?"  
"Umm...I'd say about five in the morning."  
"WHAT! You gotta be kidding me!"  
"Nope. Anyway, don't you wanna find your friend?"  
"Oh. Yeah. Where is the jewel?"  
"Oh I have it for safe keeping. We can't have any other demons stealing now can we?"  
"Whatever, let's go." Beatorsa took to the sky as Tora Yasha ran.   
"Man, it's been a long time since I've had to sleep out here in the demon world, and even longer since I've had to wake up so early." Kitsune said this as she yawned, got up, and went to go look for Tora Yasha.   
"How long has it been? I'm hungry. I'm thirsty." Tora Yasha whined as she dragged on further.  
"You know, you are such great traveling company."  
"Thank you!"  
"I didn't mean that as a compliment."  
"Hey!"  
"Shhhhh!"  
"What is it" Tora Yasha whispered.  
"Just stay still and be quiet."  
"Right." Out of nowhere a huge Cyclops like creature came out from the other side of the forest right at the two travelers.  
"Hurry! Move!" Beatorsa yelled as he pushed Tora Yasha to the ground.  
"Come on! Charge!" Beatorsa stood in front of the limp form of Tora Yasha. He was trying to charge his spirit cannon ball.  
"Dammit! Why won't this stupid thing charge!" While Beatorsa was busy trying to charge his spirit energy there was an orange glow from the pouch at his side.  
"Come on! Charge!" The jewel flew from the pouch into Tora Yasha's outstretched hand.  
"Ughh...my head...what happened? Whoa!" Tora Yasha looked at her hand to see a sword clutched in it.  
"Nice sword Tora Yasha, now do you think you could give me a hand here?"  
"Oh...sorry." Within only a split second Tora Yasha had sliced the demon's head off.  
"About time! I was almost demon chow!"  
"It's not my fault you didn't decide to give me this sword until now!"  
"I didn't give it to you! I thought it was your sword."  
"Hold on...look! There's an orange jewel set into the hilt! Check your pouch, is the jewel still there?"  
"Nope. Wow, I read that the emeralds had special powers. But I didn't think that this was it!"  
"My question is why did it come to me instead of you? I was knocked out cold."  
"I have no idea."   
"Tora Yasha!" Kitsune yelled as she trudged through the forest searching for her lost daughter.  
"God, where has that child gotten too?" Soon Kitsune heard a deep growling sound then a huge THUD!  
"Whoa! I wonder..." Kitsune took off toward where she heard the sound.   
"Some how I have a feeling that these jewels possess more power then my friend thought."  
"Hey, that could be true too, but for right now let's see if you can handle that sword." Before Beatorsa could say another word Tora Yasha held out a lock of his hair.  
"Is this proof enough that I can handle a sword?"  
"Umm...Yeah."  
"I think we should get goi......wait! Kitsune?!"  
"Who's Kitsune?" After this statement from Beatorsa, Tora Yasha was hugging another demon like herself except fox.  
"Geeze kiddo, I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
"I'm so happy you found me!"  
"Ahem..."  
"Oh yeah, this is Beatorsa. I met him while looking for you."  
"Nice to met you. Beatorsa is it...? Was your father be Siano by any chance?"  
"How do you know?!"  
"Ya look like the splitting image of him. Anyway, how is that ole' Lord of the East?"  
"Well you see, he died a few years ago in a battle against the Lord of the North. It was a territorial battle of course, but there was something odd about the way the North Lord acted..."  
"I see, but wouldn't that make you the rightful heir to the kingdom?"  
"Yeah, well...not yet."  
"Okay, now that we're together let's get going." Kitsune said to the two.  
"Wait Kitsune! I have something to show you!" Tora Yasha yelled after her mother.  
"Yeah, well...?"  
"Okay then, take a look at this sword."  
"Umm...okay."  
"Watch." Tora Yasha concentrated real hard while holding the sword flat in her palms.  
"Is that?!" Kitsune gasped.  
"Yup! It's one of the guardian jewels!"  
"Whoa, you couldn't do that before!" Beatorsa said in shock.  
"Well, while you two were yapping away I was toying around with the sword and figured it out."  
"Wow, you're better at this then I thought." Kitsune said, knowing that this ability came from her father's side of the family.  
"I just hope you won't use it as your father does." Kitsune said to herself. I thought that chapter was gonna last forever! Sorry I haven't updated lately, my computer has been on the fritz and I don't trust it. It also might be that I'm lazy too... Well anyway I hope everyone is having a great summer! I'm gonna go read my new Trigun book!  
  
Gabby Dragon 


	6. Glowing Jewels

Chapter 6

Glowing Jewels

I don't own Kouga or Tasha (they come in later in the chapter) I don't know the name of the guy who owns Inu Yasha (Sorry! Sorry! To the Inu Yasha fans!) But my friend Alex White owns Tasha

"It's starting to get dark out you guys. Maybe we should make camp." Tora Yasha said nervously.

"We got to get to the castle first Tora Yasha." Kitsune said while cuddling a little closer to Tora Yasha as they walked onward.

"Hey you two, it's really near now, I can see it from here."

"Finally! You hear that Tora Yasha? We're almost there! Tora Yasha?" After Kitsune said this she shook Tora Yasha trying to wake her up.

"Beatorsa! Come here quick! Something is wrong with Tora Yasha!"

"What do you mean wrong?!" Beatorsa said this as he flew down to land next to Kitsune cradling Tora Yasha in her arms.

"I think she's running a real awful fever." Kitsune said feeling Tora Yasha's head.

"Give her here." Kitsune reluctantly let Beatorsa take Tora Yasha as he once again took to the sky.

"Come on Kitsune! Keep up, we're almost there!"

"Huff-Huff! I'm going as fast as I can, sorry it's been awhile."

"Well then I'll go on ahead and take Tora Yasha to the castle. Go ahead and rest if you need too." Beatorsa then took off at full speed toward the castle.

"Mom! Mom!" Tora Yasha said delirious.

"Shit! She's getting worse! And who the hell is this "Mom" person?!"

**"I can't believe that we're split up again!" Kitsune said to herself as she watched Beatorsa take off with her only child.**

**"God, I hope she'll be okay.**

**"Come on Tora Yasha, hang in there." Beatorsa said as he landed at the front gate to the castle.**

**"Umm......lights.........oh yeah!" Beatorsa found a torch and started lighting all the other lamps and torches.**

**"Man, I forgot how huge this place is." Beatorsa went to the nearest staircase and sprinted up it to the nearest bedroom.**

**"All right, let's get you in bed and covered up, you look so frightingly cold." As Beatorsa said this he put Tora Yasha under the covers in the one bed in that bedroom.**

**"Please hang in there Tora Yasha..." Beatorsa then sat down in a chair that was next to the bed. He thought about when they first met even though it was only one day ago.**

**"Thank goodness! I can see the castle from here! I might as well camp for the night though. No sense in having two girls sick." Kitsune said this to herself then found a place to sleep.**

**"Ugh......where am I?" asked Tora Yasha as she tried to sit up.**

**"Tora Yasha! You're awake!" Beatorsa said waking with a start.**

**"What's wrong with me? Why am I in bed?"**

**"Lie down. You got really sick last night, and really worried Kitsune and me."**

**"No wonder my head hurts...wait a sec...you were worried?"**

**"Sure, why not? You're my friend, aren't you?"**

**"Of course." Tora Yasha struggled up and gave Beatorsa a huge hug.**

**"Uhh...thanks."**

**"Anytime!"**

**"Crap! I gotta get to the castle!" Kitsune got up and hurried to the castle. **

**"Uhh...anybody here?"**

**"Kitsune? Is that you?" Beatorsa asked from upstairs.**

**"Yeah, it's me." Kitsune said, now at the doorway of Tora Yasha's bedroom.**

**"Nice entrance."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Tora Yasha's sleeping now, but she was awake earlier."**

**"So do you think she'll be okay?"**

**"Yeah, she'll be fine."**

**"Let's go downstairs, I'll fix some tea."**

**Tora Yasha's Dream**

**"Come with me Tora Yasha." Beatorsa said with his hand outstretched. **

**"Where are we going?"**

**"You'll see soon enough." Beatorsa took Tora Yasha's hand and they flew out the bedroom window to a very dark and sinister land.**

**"This is where you must go next to get one of the jewels, trust me on this Tora Yasha." Suddenly everything vanished and Tora Yasha was forced to wake up.**

**"Beatorsa!"**

**"You must tell me more about your father's death, Beatorsa." Kitsune said this as she brought in a tray of tea and English muffins.**

**"I suppose you really wanna know, huh?"**

**"Beatorsa!" screamed Tora Yasha from upstairs.**

**"I'll tell you later, now let's go see what's wrong." When Kitsune and Beatorsa got to the doorway, they found Tora Yasha trying to get out of bed.**

**"No honey, you need your rest." Kitsune said as she ran over to Tora Yasha to help her back into bed.**

**"My dream, Beatorsa, the next jewel."**

**"It was only a dream, now go back to bed." Kitsune said this as she tucked Tora Yasha back in.**

**"Wait Kitsune, she might know something."**

**"Umm, okay." Kitsune said letting Tora Yasha sit up.**

**"Okay Tora Yasha, shoot."**

**"Well in my dream Beatorsa took me to this awful place. I could smell death and evil everywhere. Then he said that one of the jewels was there. That's all I remember though."**

**"Hmm...I think I know were to go, but it'll be risky." Beatorsa said pondering the dream.**

**"I wanna know why it was you who took her there in the first place though." Kitsune said also deep in thought about the dream.**

**"I haven't got the slightest clue, all I know is that we can't go yet, not until Tora Yasha is a little better.**

**"But I'm........." Tora Yasha lost her words as she tried to get up again, but felt a sharp pain in her head.**

**"Just please get some rest honey." Kitsune said tucking her back in again.**

**"Come on Kitsune, let's go back downstairs."**

**"So, back to your father." Kitsune said as they sat back down again.**

**"Well like I said, a few years ago my father got into a territorial war with the Lord and Lady of the North."**

**"Who was it?"**

**"Kouga the wolf demon and his Lady Tasha. Kouga had just become the Lord of the North because he had finally found his true love, Tasha. He claimed that some of our land belonged to him and he and my father started a war over it."**

**"So your father was killed in battle. Doesn't that make you the new Lord?"**

**"Not yet, I must find a mate first." Beatorsa said blushing.**

**"Ah......who's Lord of the North now?"**

**"They still are, you know, Kouga and Tasha."**

**"Yeah."**

**"My goal is to find my love and make a treaty with the North to end all this madness.**

**"Sounds good to me."**

**"That's is all I recall of the war and my father though."**

**"I still can't get Tora Yasha's dream out of my head."**

**"It is a little weird though..."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well I suppose we might as well get some sleep, tomorrow Tora Yasha should be better and we can be on our way."**

**"It's settled then, we're off tomorrow on a quest."**

** Another long chapter, but what can I say, I no good at getting right to the point, If any one can help my with the name of the guy who owns Inu Yasha, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

**Gabby Dragon **


	7. The Quest Begins

Xekokia

Chapter 7

The Quest Begins

"Hey sleepy head, you feeling any better?" Beatorsa asked Tora Yasha as he sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Yup, feeling tip-top shape!" Tora Yasha said playfully punching Beatorsa in the arm.

"I see the little sick one is better, huh?" Kitsune said as she walked into the doorway.

"Yeah, she seems to be better." Beatorsa said as he then started to tickle Tora Yasha.

"Hahaha...stop...hahaha...it!.haha"

"Let's go get some breakfast you two." Kitsune said, shaking her head.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in years!" Tora Yasha said as she threw off the covers to the bed she was currently occuping nad ran to the door. "How about we have a race? Whoever loses cooks breakfast."

"Okay." Beatorsa and Kitsune said together.

"1...2..3...GO!" They raced down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hmm...Beatorsa in first, Kitsune in second, and Tora Yasha in last."

"I shouldn't have opened my big mouth." Tora Yasha mumbled to herself as she started looking for food and cooking utensils. After searching for a little while she found the things she was looking for and cooked a breakfast for the three of them.

"Here you are, bacon and eggs." Tora Yasha said as she placed a plate in front of everyone.

"This is really good Tora Yasha, were'd you learn to cook like this?" Beatorsa asked in wonder. Tora Yashe then looked up with a mouth full of eggs and pointed to Kitsune.

"I...larned...frum...er.."

"Tora Yasha, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" Kitsune said to her daughter. Tora Yasha then swallowed the eggs.

"Yeah, I know, I know.."

"Well, are you guys done now?" Beatorsa asked while getting up.

"Yeah, I am"

"Me too." Beatorsa took their plates along with his and went to go wash them as Tora Yasha and Kitsune went to go round all their things up.

"Are we ready to go now?" Beatorsa asked impatiently.

"I believe we are now, so let's go!" Kitsune said taking the lead as they headed out the door.

"Beatorsa? I really think you should take the lead.." Tora Yasha said remembering her dream.

"Okay Beatorsa, take the lead." Kitsune said as she side stepped to allow Beatorsa to the front of their meger pack.

"I only said that I thought I knew where this place is, I didn't say that I was for sure." Beatorsa said relunctant to take the lead.

"I know, but in my dream you were the one who lead me to the place." Tora Yasha said while blushing because she remembered in her dream that he was holding her hand the whole time.

"Whatever, I guess I'll lead."

"Master, they're on their way to try to find your land."

"Let them come, they're not going to get anything from me." Rakegi growled at his servant.

"Shall I send any demons to attack?"

"No, not yet. I would like to see that girl and Kitsune make it here in one piece."

"There is one other with them too, my lord."

"Who! Let me see!" The servant turned on these huge screen where you could see Kitsune and the gang walking through the forest.

"Here you are my lord."

"Hmm...It can't be...zoom in!"

"Yes my lord." The servant zoomed in as his lordhad asked.

"You see those markings on the tall one's cheeks and forehead?"

"Yes my lord."

"What do they mean?"

"He is the Lord of the East my lord."

"Exactly! But I thought that when I possesed the Lord and Lady of the North, they killed the Lord and Lady of the East."

"No lord, they had a son by the name of Beatorsa who was probably ten at the time of his father's and mother's deaths."

"What! Are you telling me that there is still a Lord of the East!" Rakegi said this while choking his servant with one mighty hand.

"Yers...lord..." Right after uttering those words, the servant lay limp and Rakegi discarded him like an old rag.

"Man, we've been walking forever Beatorsa, do you have any idea where we are and how far away this place is?" Tora Yasha asked while next to Beatorsa.

"Of course I know what I'm doing." Tora Yasha then looked at Beatorsa with the evil eye.

"Okay, okay, I guess I'm just as lost as you guys are."

"You mean the two of you are lost, I know exactly where we are. I just can't figure out where this place is that was in Tora Yasha's dream." Kitsune said crossing her arms while deep in thought.

"That settles it then, you two should work together to find this place!" Tora Yasha exclaimed.

"Okay, I suppose we could give it a try, where are we Kitsune?"

"I believe that we are still in your father's kingdom, in the Ion forest."

"Okay, one question, are you like a walking map or something?"

"Nah. One question for you, where is this place so that I might estimate how far and long it's gonna take to get there."

"Umm...I'm not sure. I just kind of know. It's weird, I had never known of such a place, but when Tora Yasha tried to to explain it...I some how knew exactly where this place is at, with out really knowing, it's very complicated."

"That's a lot of help, we're never gonna find it.."

"Umm...you guys! Less chit chatting and more fighting!" Tora Yasha said this as a large dragon like creature came stomping through the forest behind the bickering Beatorsa and Kitsune.

"Right!" They chorused together.

"Rawr! Grrr!" Was the Dragon's response.

"Let me handle this!" Kitsune said stepping foward, and pulling out her staff. "Hurricane Blast!" The blast came out and hit the dragon sqaure in the chest.

"Gee Kitsune, nice attack, now if only it would actually hurt the dragon it wouldbe cooler." Beatorsa said, now stepping up while charging his spirit energy. "Here it goes! Spirit Cannon Ball!" Once again the attack hit the dragon sqaure in the chest, but nothing happened.

"This is bad, real bad." Kitsune said to herself.

"Hey! You guys are forgetting me!" Tora Yasha yelled.

"Just that sword isn't gonna do anything Tora Yasha." Beatorsa said as he tried charging again, but only got a little puff of air.

"Remember! I have spirit energy too! Maybe I could combine it with the sword some how."

"Hmm...take your sword in your hand." Beatorsa instructed.

"Yeah, Okay." Tora Yasha responded by following his command.

"Now concentrate your spirit energy into your sword, mostly into the jewel if you can."

"Alright." Tora Yasha concentrated as hard as she could, then there was a bright orange glow from the whole sword.

"Keep it up Tora Yasha!"

"I'm trying!" Then there was a huge flash and Tora Yasha stood there with a wild grin and an even bigger and more powerful sword.

"I had a feeling it would work. Do you feel even more powerful Tora Yasha?" Beatorsa questioned.

"Yeah, it's so awesome!"

"If this is the same legendary sword I've heard about, you should have an attack called _Eternal Blaze_!" Beatorsa exclaimed.

"Right! Wish me luck!"

"Be careful Tora Yasha!" The worried mother yelled after her.

"Okay, I gotta do this, and do this right." Tora Yasha thought to herself as she ran off toward the dragon.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let her handle this?" Kitsune asked Beatorsa as she watched Tora Yasha take off toward the dragon.

"Don't worry, if this is that sword, it will almost tell her what to do."

"And what if it isn't this legendary sword you speak of?"

"We'll just have to hope for the best."

Sigh "I hope she can handle herself."

"Okay you ugly demon! You've asked for it!" Tora Yasha yelled as she narrowly missed a swipe from the dragon's massive claws. "I hope your right Beatorsa!" Tora Yasha then jumped on top of the dragon's back. "Here we go! _Eternal Blaze_!" Tora Yasha could feel the power, then stabbed the dragon in it's back while piercing it's heart. "Whoa, dizzy...hello? What's this?" Tora Yasha jumped down from the dragon's dead carcus and walked toward the object. "Score two!" Tora Yasha picked up th jewel. "So this is the green jewel...I wonder what it turns into?" She took off toward Kitsune and Beatorsa.

"Did you just see that!" Kitsune yelled, pointing in the direction where Tora Yasha and the dragon were supposed to be.

"See what?"

"You didn't just see the dragon fall over?"

"Nope"

"Well anyway, do you think that is the legendary sword?"

"Almost positive."

"Good, because if it isn't...Hey! Look over there!"

"It's Tora Yasha!"

"Hey you guys!" Tora Yasha yelled as she staggered on toward them.

"Oh my! Are you hurt Toa Yasha?" Kitsune asked as Tora Yasha finally limped foward.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal."

"But yoyu're limping."

"I'll manage, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"I think she'll manage Kitsune. If anything happens I'll take care of her." Beatorsa said, putting a hand on Tora Yasha's head.

"Really? Oh...which reminds me. Here." Tora Yasha said as she handed over the emerald colored jewel.

"Wow! Another one? Already?" Kitsune asked wide eyed.

"Yeah. It just came out of the dragon just like the orange one came out of those two demons." Tora Yasha explained.

"I wonder whose it is?" Asked Beatorsa.

"Beats me." Tora Yasha said\


	8. Jewel and Master

Xekokia

Chapter 8

Jewel and Master

"Are you sure it picks the person though? Maybe the orange one came to Tora Yasha only because she was the one who found it." Kitsune said.

"No, I'm pretty sure that it picks the person, I'm just not sure how." Beatorsa said tossing the jewel back and forth in his hands. "Anyway. We should get going. We'll find out whose it is eventually." Beatorsa said narrowly dropping the jewel, but catching it just in time to put it in his pocket.

"Agggh! They found another one!" Rakegi yelled as he watched Tora Yasha pick the jewel up out of the dragon guts and run off toward the others on his screen. "This has got to stop before they gain control of all of them. At least I have one." Rakegi said as he polished his sword with a red jewel set into the hilt. "I just need to learn how to unlock it's powers just like that child demon did."

"Traveling on foot constantly really bites." Tora Yasha said as she kicked the ground.

"Watch what you say around me Tora Yasha!" Kitsune yelled from further behind.

"Why can't I be a bird demon like Beatorsa? Why am I a tiger demon?"

"Genetics Tora Yasha. He Didn't choose to be bird and I didn't choose to be fox, just like you didn't choose to be tiger." Kitsune explained.

"Oh...Whatever."

"How far have we traveled Kitsune?" Beatorsa asked trying to break up the soon to come fight between the mother and daughter.

"Oh, I'd say almost two miles." Kitsune said looking back to see if the castle was still in view.

"We've only gotten that far!" Tora Yasha whined, "It seems like we've been walking for miles and miles!"

"I'm sure we probably have walked further then that." Beatorsa said floating in front of Tora Yasha.

"What do you know! You've been floating your happy little butt this whole time!" Tora Yasha yelled.

"I'm sorry that I'm bird demon and you aren't. Genetics you know." Beatorsa said knowing that he was getting on her nerves.

"Whatever, screw you.."

"Ahhem! What have I told you about that mouth of yours." Kitsune said as soon as she heard those words come out of Tora Yasha's mouth.

"Sorry." Tora Yasha mumbled to her mother.

"Don't tell me sorry. Tell Beatorsa sorry."

"That's okay. She doesn't have too. I made her mad so I deserved those words." As Beatorsa said this he secretly winked at Tora Yasha.

"Whatever you say. We need to make camp, The moon is rising." Kitsune said disregarding Beatorsa's words.

"Finally! Rest!" Tora Yasha yelled in triumph.

"Save the glory Tora Yasha, we still need to get up again in like three hours." Beatorsa said settling himself upon a rock for the short rest.

"Yep, that sounds like a plan Beatorsa. So we can get a head start on tomorrow." Kitsune said making herself a spot on the ground.

"Great, this life sucks...a whole lot.." Tora Yasha started complaining more while she laid herself down and finally fell asleep.

"Rise and shine grumpy-gills!" Kitsune said as she started poking Tora Yasha in her side.

"Aghh...no...I don't wanna..." Tora Yasha whined.

"Let me take care of this." Beatorsa said as he lifted Tora Yasha up easily and put her up on his back, piggy-back style.

"Nice save." Kitsune said sarcasticaly.

"Thanks, there didn't seem to be any other way." Beatorsa said while jumping up into a tree, "Foward on I'd say." Beatorsa said, looking at the position of the sun.

"We should get pretty far today Beatorsa. No doubt about about that."

"That's only if we don't get caught up in something."

"If I'm correct, there should be a town about a mile and a half from here. So let's go ahead and head that way."

"Whatever you say, you're the walking map." Beatorsa said with a short little laugh.

"Hey!" Kitsune yelled while she pursued him onward as he leaped tree from tree with Tora Yasha on his back.

"Come on slowpoke! I can see the town!" Beatorsa yelled at the far behind KItsune as he nimbly jumped down out of the trees and stood waiting for Kitsune.

"Hmm...who's a slowpoke?.." Asked Tora Yasha sleepily as she woke up.

"So you finally decided to wake up eh?" Beatorsa asked as he set her down to gather her suroundings.

"Where are we? How did we get here? Where's Kit..."

"Hold on, one question at a time. We're getting ready to go into town, I carried you here on my back, and I have no idea where Kitsune is."

"So you mean we lost her again?" Tora Yasha asked glumily.

"Yeah, I guess that would be right." Beatorsa said while leading Tora Yasha to the town.

"Beatorsa! Hellooooo! God dammit! If I'm lost again..." Kitsune left off her setence because she was dragged off into the darkness.

So there you have it..another installment in "Xekokia" So far everyone who's been reading this has only made it to chapter 10...buuuuut..heehee...I'm almost done with chapter 11...so when that gets up it'll be brand spankin new! No one's read it..well...except me..ha..So I hope you all look foward to the coming chapters!


End file.
